


The Name's Bond, James Bond

by Nazzalibrazza



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazzalibrazza/pseuds/Nazzalibrazza
Summary: Kate and Rana have been openly together for a year and have overcome all obstacles that had been thrown at them the previous year. They're happily together; no Zee, no parent drama, just fun fluff to pass the time as we wait for this drought to be over!





	The Name's Bond, James Bond

**Author's Note:**

> You'll notice in my writing style that I'm not British so I apologize in advance for not being able to depict the characters exactly as they are on the show, but I did my best to throw in some British terms here and there. Enjoy!

“What’s with the shades, babe?”

Kate looked over from the driver’s seat of the black Mercedes at her girlfriend of one year sitting next to her, dressed in all black with huge sunglasses covering half her face, with her chiseled jaw being the only visible feature at the moment. Not that Kate complained; she’d be embarrassed if anyone knew how obsessed she was with that particular jawline. Although Rana had a pretty good idea, and judging by the smirk on her face at the moment, Kate had probably stared a little longer than deemed normal.

“Might wanna wipe that drool off your face, eh?” Rana responded back with a wink as she turned to glance at the rearview mirror and adjusted her specs as Kate’s cheeks reddened, “Besides, you were the one who said to be discrete babe.”

Kate raised an eyebrow in amusement, “You look like a bond girl. If that doesn’t scream ‘this is a stake-out’ I don’t know what does.” 

Rana leaned her body closer to Kate, their faces inches apart, “Well Ms. Bond” she whispered in that husky tone she knew would drive Kate crazy, and just as predicted, Kate’s eyes flicked down towards Rana’s lips. With a mental smirk at how easily she could wind her girlfriend up, Rana continued, “I’m not like all the other bond girls.”

“Is that so?” Kate gulped as she stumbled over her attempt at flirting. She had to admit, Rana had the power to throw her off her game at the flip of a switch, something no woman had previously been able to achieve. The one thing Kate knew she was good at was flirting, but along came Rana and malfunctioned that part of Kate’s brain into total goo. “What’s so special about you then?” she finished, her voice shaky.

Rana grinned and leaned in closer so that their lips were barely touching, both feeling the hot breath of each exhale, “I can make you cum-“

“Okay that’s it!” an irritated voice sounded from the back of the car. The two lovers pulled away simultaneously and looked at the woman peering her head between the front seats of the car. “You didn’t drag me out on this stake-out so that I’d have to watch this soft core porno, did ya?” Michelle snapped with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

The two young girls burst into fits of giggles as they slumped back into their respective seats. “Laugh all you want, this is the last time I’m going on one of your little ‘excursions!’” Michelle finished by highlighting the last word with air quotes as she leaned back against her seat, “We’ve been here for ages, there’s no sight of her.” She sighed “And how did you get a hold of her car without her beating your head in?”

The three girls had been parked across the street of a nightclub, located in the outer parts of Weatherfield for about an hour in the hopes of spotting Carla. She had been acting “odd” lately if Kate’s observations were to be trusted. Apparently she had been sneaking off and being secretive about her whereabouts, and Kate wouldn’t be doing her full duty as a sibling if she didn’t snoop around her sister’s business, and what other way to do it than to drag her girlfriend and cousin into her little scheme. Kate had “accidentally” read a text message Carla had sent to some mystery person who said to meet her at this particular address. So here they were parked outside some dodgy nightclub. Bored.

“As long as you don’t tell her, my head will be in one piece.” Kate retorted as she turned her head in the direction of her cousin, slightly glaring, as if to say, “You open your big fat mouth, I’m dragging you down with me.” Michelle just rolled her eyes and started scrolling through her phone, mumbling to herself, “This is so boring.”

As Kate turned hear head back to look at Rana, she snorted at the sight of the binoculars her girlfriend had positioned in front of her eyes, trying to zoom in on the crowd that had formed outside the club, “Babe!” she burst out in a fit of laughter, causing her seat to move with the vibrations of her body. Rana lowered the binoculars and turned to Kate, “What? I don’t see you coming prepared.” Rana spat back with a smirk on her face.

As Kate’s laughter died down, she cupped her girlfriend’s cheek with her left hand and looked at her with complete adoration, “I love you. Don’t ever change.” Rana couldn’t even pretend to be mad at Kate, as a smile made its way to her lips. Kate was never known to be mushy, but with Rana, she seemed to be breaking every rule in her ‘dating book’. “I love you too, and I won’t.” which earned her a huge grin from the woman sitting next to her.

“I also brought Whiskey.” Rana continued as she pulled out a bottle of Black Label from her bag, positioned on the floor of the car between her feet.

“Oh my God, yes!” Michelle exclaimed as she practically lunged forward to grab the bottle from Rana’s hand. The other two girls just raised their eyebrows in amusement, “Oh knock it off, it’s been a long day!”

“So now I’m gonna be stuck as the sober one while you two alcoholics booze it up in the back seat?” Kate questioned, looking at the two women incredulously.

“It’s not our fault you decided to be the driver on this mission.” Michelle mustered out after taking a swig of the bottle as she handed it over to Rana, who took a swig of her own, making a slight face. 

“That oughta get the party started.” She mumbled, raising her binoculars once again to her eyes, panning across the crowd of people who were smoking cigarettes and chatting by the entrance of the club.

As she took another swig, her eye caught a familiar figure, causing her to choke on the whiskey, “Oh my God” she managed to muster up in between fits of coughing.

“Baby, you ok?” Kate, the ever so concerned girlfriend immediately leaned over and started patting Rana’s back. As the coughing started to die down, Rana gestured towards the crowd of people huddled outside the club. “What?” Kate questioned as she grabbed the binoculars that Rana was holding out to her. She brought them up to her eyes and gasped, “No way!”

“What, Is it Carla!?” Michelle exclaimed in curiosity as she poked her head from the back seat, eager to know what had shocked the girls to that extent.

“No, it’s Mary!” Rana managed to spit out, still in disbelief. Michelle creased her eyebrows in confusion, “Mary? ‘Pink slit conch’ Mary!?” she shouted.

“Shh! You’re gonna blow our cover!” Kate gestured with her hand for Michelle to calm down, “But I gotta admit, this isn’t the first time Mary’s surprised me. She’s not really doing a good job at fulfilling her duties at the convent, is she?” She smirked at Rana, “You reckon we’ll still be bar hopping at her age?”

“Absolutely, babe” Rana winked as she turned to look through the binoculars she had retrieved from Kate to get a closer look at Mary. “I wonder who she’s with though.” and at that statement, there was a knock on the driver’s side window. All three women slowly turned their heads to see an annoyed looking Carla standing outside the car. She motioned for Kate to roll down the window, which Kate reluctantly did.

“Carla! Fancy seeing you here.” Kate said in mock surprise, which only earned an eye roll from her sister. “Save it. What are you lot doing here spying on me?”

“Why are you here partying with Mary Poppins over there?” Michelle sounded from the back seat. “I asked you first!” Carla spat back.

“Whiskey anyone?” Rana offered, with the Black Label stretched out towards Carla, who happily grabbed it. “Yeah, I’m gonna need it to hear your lame excuse as to why you’re out here spying on me.”

“We were worried” Kate explained, which earned her another eyebrow raise from Carla, “and curious” she finished. “Look, you’ve been sneaking out a lot lately without telling anyone.”

Carla sighed and leaned her left arm on top of her car. “Well if you must know, Mary and I have been hanging out lately and she’s been giving me a lot of advice on life. She’s got lots of it, believe it or not.”

“At a nightclub?” Rana asked incredulously, “Is she giving you advice while busting a move on the dance floor?”

“Oh relax nursey” Carla snickered and rolled her eyes, “If you guys hadn’t been too busy boozing it up in the car, you’d notice that there’s a café right next to the club. That’s where Mary and I have been hanging out.”

“But I don’t get it, why all the way out here?” Michelle asked in confusion. “So that nosey people like you can stay out of my business” Carla retorted as she bent down to lean against the bottom edge of the car window. The three women sitting in the car lowered their heads in shame at that statement. “But since you lot drove all the way over here, in my car” she said turning to look at Kate, who chuckled nervously, “you wouldn’t mind giving me and Mary a ride back to the street, would ya?”

All three women shook their heads in unison as Carla lifted herself off the car, “Great” she turned around and waved her arm for Mary to see, who started making her way towards the car.

“So how did you know we were here?” Kate asked in curiosity as Carla climbed into the back seat. “How could I not know? You guys weren’t exactly discrete” Carla smiled and pointed towards Rana, “This one’s dressed like she’s in a bond movie”, at which Kate immediately turned to her girlfriend as if to say “I told you so”, but upon seeing Rana’s glare, decided against it. 

“This one’s got her phone light on max” Carla continued, pointing at Michelle who looked down at her phone with her mouth in an “O” shape. “And you” Carla turned to look at Kate “forgot to turn the headlights off.”

At that, Carla fell into a fit of laughter as Mary reached the car and climbed into the back seat, “Take us home, James!”


End file.
